1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container opening devices, and more particularly pertains to an opening device for facilitating the opening of the conventional form of carton utilized to package milk and other beverages. This conventional type of carton has an initially closed dispensing opening formed by a pair of overfolded flaps which intersect at a central apex. These flaps are then bonded to seal the carton contents. Opening of these cartons can be a frustating task which frequently results in damage to the carton flaps which destroys the pouring spout and prevents proper reclosure. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention utilizes a manual grasping element secured by a cord to the central folded apex of the flaps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of container opening devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a container opening device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,463,443, which issued to W. Fayers et al on July 31, 1923. This patent discloses a sealed metal container having a removable lid adapted to be opened by manual pulling of a grasping element. The grasping element is in the form of a metal ring secured by a cord to the circular container cover. U.S. Pat. No. 2,149,308, which issued to J. Peckham on Mar. 7, 1939, discloses a container opening arrangement for removing a metal top from a cylindrical container formed as a peripheral wire terminating in a finger insertion ring. U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,692, which issued to R. Becker on Apr. 29, 1941, discloses a cylindrical milk package having an opening spout including a pull tab portion formed on a top surface of the package. U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,623, which issued to I. Ryder on June 2, 1953, discloses a compartmentalized container having a peripheral opening cord terminating in a finger engagement ring. U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,245, which issued to J. Baroody on Nov. 21, 1978, discloses a seal for the closure of a cylindrical container which includes a tear string or tab for disengaging the seal.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to container opening devices, none of these devices disclose a manual grasping element secured by a cord to a reinforcement strip extending across the apex of intersection of the overfolded flaps forming an initially closed dispensing opening on awaxed paper carton type container. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid devices include the provision of a rigid reinforcement strip at the apex extending across the overfolded flaps of a carton type beverage container. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of container opening devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such container opening devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.